This invention relates generally to the searching for features of interest to a mobile vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a geophysical method for determining the proximity of features of interest to the mobile vehicle, and a geospacial method for achieving the same.
Historically, a variety of approaches have been used to locate possible points of interest to the operator of a mobile vehicle. These approaches include pre-planning of trips with word-of-mouth or hand-written directions; verbal recommendations and instructions from on-board passengers with local knowledge of businesses and residences; consultation of on-board maps and guidebooks; visual searching using road-side signs, billboards and storefronts; and exploration of nearby candidates by the vehicle operator. As our society and culture becomes increasingly mobile and our rural and urban roadways become increasingly complex, the need for rapid and accurate methods to find and locate suitable points of interest in close proximity to the current geophysical location of our vehicle increases.
Well-indexed maps along with a physical address of the current vehicle location and addresses for possible sites of interest have predominated the normal search method for a majority of drivers. There are, however, many cases where the location of interest is not presently known to the driver, and assistance is beneficial. Such cases include when the vehicle is en-route to a given destination, and unforeseen needs arise for example, for a restaurant, bathroom, automobile care facility or emergency accommodations. Other cases arise while traveling, particularly with the increase usage of cell phones for person-to-person mobile communication, to locate possible points of interest in response to commercial or retail requests.
Autonomous systems have been developed and are commercially available to assist the driver in determining local places of interest. These systems typically use GPS (Global Positioning System) units to identify the current location, heading and speed of the vehicle, along with an application that accesses a local database to determine possible sites of interest and driving directions to get there. An on-board display then conveys the information graphically to the driver.
These systems may provide useful information to the vehicle operator, yet are limited in the amount and type of information they can convey. These systems cannot provide the latest information regarding building or residential addresses, and other current data such as traffic conditions, road conditions, local weather, vehicle accidents or road detour information. Furthermore, these systems may not provide hands-free operation for safety while driving, nor provide accurate, verbal interactions with a real or virtual advisor for exploring possibilities and determining an appropriate destination and route information.
One aspect of the invention provides a method of searching for an element of interest in proximity to a mobile vehicle. A mobile vehicle location coordinate is provided, along with a vehicle proximity parameter. A vehicle proximity area is determined, based on the mobile vehicle location coordinate and the vehicle proximity parameter. Features or elements of interest within the vehicle proximity area are determined. The distance from the feature or element of interest is determined.
The vehicle location coordinate may be generated by an on-board Global Positioning System (GPS). The vehicle proximity parameter may be a default or user-defined distance, and the vehicle proximity area may be a box centered upon or enclosing the vehicle location coordinate. Features or elements of interest may be selected from a plurality of elements of interest that are contained in a database. The element of interest may be represented as a point, line, polygon or region. The element of interest is within the vehicle proximity area if at least one point of the element of interest is within the vehicle proximity area. Elements of interest may be further classified based on distance to the vehicle. The vehicle proximity area also may be based on existing conditions, such as vehicle speed, direction, destination, destination route or destination route conditions.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for vehicle proximity searching. The system may include means for receiving a mobile vehicle location coordinate, means for receiving a vehicle proximity parameter, means for accessing at least one element of interest, means for determining if the element of interest is within the vehicle proximity area for the mobile vehicle, and means for determining the distance from the mobile vehicle to the element of interest.
The vehicle proximity searching system may include a GPS system for determining the mobile vehicle location coordinate. Information between the mobile vehicle and other parts of the system may be transmitted using a communication system, of which one part may be a wireless system.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a computer usable medium including a program for searching for elements of interest.
The program may include computer program code that searches one or more databases for elements of interest in proximity to a mobile vehicle. The program may also include computer program code that receives a single mobile vehicle location coordinate or a continuous feed of vehicle locations. The program may also include computer program code that receives a vehicle proximity parameter, and determines a corresponding vehicle proximity area. The mobile vehicle location coordinate and the vehicle proximity parameter may be received using a wireless communication system. The program may also include computer program code that determines if an element of interest is located within the vehicle proximity area, and calculates the distance between the mobile vehicle location coordinate and the element of interest.
The program may also include computer program code that further classifies each element of interest based on the distance from each element of interest to the mobile vehicle, or based on existing conditions. Existing conditions may include, for example, vehicle speed, destination, destination route and route conditions.
The foregoing, and other, features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.